Variable angle bore, drill stems and other type pipe, rod and elongated objects are limited and prevented from penetration and installation through the atmosphere, vacuum, fluid, and water columns into and through waterway and other bottom materials due to absence of a segmented and telescoping underwater guide providing infinitely adjustable dynamic and static longitudinal adjustment functions and operation while providing variable structural width and lateral support for bore, drills, stems rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other elongated objects and similar structures in semi-submerged and submerged underwater applications and absence of adjustability to accommodate varying water column depths between the water surface and waterway bottom and other material elevation(s), as well as other clear dimensional applications and absence of the ability to sectionally and telescopically adjust the guide length statically, dynamically and in hybrid mode in single, and multi-sectional length, sectional width, and its angle to the waterway bed and other material elevations and absence of a system and method of handling and installing various dimension drill, bore, machine, stems, rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other similar structures in semi-submerged and submerged underwater applications while eliminating environmental impact. For these reasons, there is a need in the art for a new system to permit penetrations through varying water column depths, into and through waterway bed and other materials at various angles in atmospheric, submerged, semi-submerged and other applications which overcomes the above disadvantages and limitations described.